Image capturing devices, such as cameras, are typically used to capture scenes, persons, settings, occasions, etc. Image capturing devices may be used to capture images of persons, or groups of persons, animals and wildlife, etc.
A typical problem encountered in photographing moving subjects, especially children, is capturing an image when no one is moving. The movement of a subject may result in blurring, improper focus, or the appearance of not everyone being ready for a photograph. An additional problem is when the photograph is being taken through the use of a timer, wherein there is no photographer urging the subjects to hold still, look at the camera, smile, etc.
In the prior art, the typical approach to the problem of motion in an image is that the photographer must monitor everyone to be included in an image. The photographer therefore must make sure no one is moving before pressing the shutter button. Consequently, the photographer must watch through the viewer and attempt to snap the photo when no movement is observed.
This prior art approach relies on luck and the ability of the photographer to monitor and control the subjects. However, the photographer may be too busy to monitor the movement of the subjects. In addition, there may be a time lag between checking for movement and pressing the shutter button, and the photographer may still capture some movement in the photo. Additionally, if motion of the subjects stop, it may be brief, and the photographer may miss it. If the photographer is using a timer, the photographer may not have control over when the shutter is actually activated and a good photo is still dependent on luck.
In another prior art approach, the prior art has approached the problem of motion through the use of high speed shuttering. However, this prior art approach limits the light, and may result in an underexposed picture.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for improvements in image capturing devices.